


无题

by onlyforSPN



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, 黑道大佬！Jared/拳手！Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	无题

在一系列令人眼花缭乱的组合拳打出后，Jensen以一记有力的鞭腿结束了今天的比赛，看着倒在地上无法动弹的对手，Jensen抹去嘴角的血迹，露出个嗜血兴奋却又带着那么点儿纯真的笑容，现在沸腾得更加厉害了。  
这是个地下拳击场，Jensen刚开始打拳不到一年就成了这里的明星，他的身体健壮却不夸张，他的拳硬朗却不张扬，他的魅力只在拳台上释放，可他够狠，够快，够强，他是不败的神话，而这样的男人，却有着世间最好看的相貌，他是天使与恶魔的结合体，引得无数男人女人为他疯狂，可没有人成功过，对于女人他会绕开，对男人却永远不会客气，能进入这个场子的有钱有势的男人，胆敢觊觎他的几乎都被他揍过。当然，这里面不是没有例外。  
“操！你他妈快点！”Jensen难耐得扭动腰肢，他双手撑在更衣室里的橱柜上，全身赤裸阴茎高高翘起，他的呼吸愈加粗重，臀部努力靠向身后粗硬滚烫的器官，却每次都被躲开。  
“我说过我讨厌你脸上带伤。”压制着他的男人高大得吓人，他昂贵的银灰色西装整齐的穿在身上只有勃起的阴茎露出来，像只狰狞的巨兽，放低的声音听上去有些深沉，他修长的大手托着Jensen的下巴，一根手指用力压向他嘴角的淤青。  
“你是个娘们儿么？！要做就做不做就滚蛋，滚你妈的Jared Padalecki，少你妈管我闲事！”Jensen因迟迟得不到释放而变得狂暴，他奋力挣脱Jared的钳制想要自己纾解欲望，可这只能再一次证明Jared拥有怎样的怪力。  
“你在挑战我的耐心，乖乖说对不起。”Jared的声音和表情冷静得不像在情欲中煎熬，他悠闲得控制着两人下体之间的距离，轻轻在Jensen急切翕张的洞口滑动却不探入半分，Jensen被他搞得几乎要疯掉，再也承受不住这样的戏弄的Jensen尖叫着吼出对不起，迎接他的是他渴望已久的被填满和疼痛感，可那都不重要，他只在乎自己能不能得到满足。  
Jensen已经有些记不清自己跟Jared是怎么搞上的了，这些对他来说都没什么意义，他甚至都不记得Jared属于哪个黑道组织，这对在黑市混的人来说简直不可思议，不过，这又有什么关系呢，他只要记得Jared有一根能满足他的大鸡巴和让他比打拳时还兴奋的超高的性爱技巧就足够了。他不是严格意义上的同性恋，在Jared之前他从未与男人上过床，他的性欲只在打拳之后，极度的兴奋让他没办法安静下来，要么靠毒品要么靠做爱，恰好他对海洛因大麻之类的东西没有一点兴趣，无意中与Jared开始的性行为极度满足了他，这比跟女人做爱要疯狂无数倍，对他来说几乎成了另一种毒品。  
Jensen在Jared怀里尖叫着释放，Jared也忍不住射了出了，跟Jensen做爱他不喜欢戴套，他们两个足够干净，根本不必担心病毒感染的问题。Jensen有些腿软，Jared给他披上浴巾，两人从后门悄悄离开。Jensen安静的靠在副驾驶座的椅背上，刚刚的性爱已经让他的理智部分回笼，他需要好好休息一下，因为接下来还有更加疯狂的游戏等着他。可是，浴袍下赤裸的身体和不断从后穴流出的液体让他有些郁闷，这种失禁一样的感觉并不是太好，却让他有种异样的快感，而Jared此时摸上他大腿的行为让这种感觉更加明显了。  
“麻烦你专心开车好吗？”现在还不是太晚，路上的车子还很多，时不时在车窗外闪过的灯光让他赤裸的下身暴露无遗，半勃起的阴茎头部泛着湿润的光泽。Jared的车子玻璃是是单向的，可这种被偷窥的禁忌感让Jensen更加兴奋，虽然嘴里说着拒绝的话，可他的身体并未排斥，只是在欲望涌上来的时候夹紧双腿来缓解那样的骚动。  
Jared在旁边开着车，偶尔抚摸Jensen的大腿内侧却从不肯碰触他欲望的根源，Jensen忍耐着，却并不求饶，这是他们之间的小情趣，所有的忍耐都是为了更加甜美的高潮。当车子停在Jared家门口时，Jensen的呼吸都已经被情欲染透，潮湿而黏腻的喷洒在抱着他离开车的Jared的脖子上。他们在门关上的一瞬间就迫不及待的吻在一起，Jensen急切的扭动着，浴袍的带子早已散开，赤裸的身体磨蹭着Jared毛料的西装有些微的疼痛，他阴茎中流出的液体濡湿了Jared的裤子，那里也变得紧绷。  
Jensen等不及Jared一颗一颗解扣子，他在Jared脱掉西装外套和领带时粗暴得撕扯他的衬衫，精致的扣子崩了一地，扯不开的皮带让他焦躁难耐，Jared只好自己脱掉裤子以防Jensen把他整套衣服撕烂。Jared的身体健壮性感，Jensen的手在他身上胡乱的游走，并且用阴茎不停的磨蹭对方的器官，Jared有些受不了的双手掐着Jensen的腰把他提起了，Jensen的长腿缠绕在他腰上，他的阴茎在Jensen的股沟里随着每一步的动作滑动，那里还有他的精液，带给Jensen更深沉的渴望，Jensen不满足于这种清浅的挑逗，他不停吮吻Jared的脖子和耳朵，企图挑起他跟强烈的欲望，Jared不轻不重的在Jensen屁股上打了一巴掌，Jensen嗷一声咬在了他的脖子上，Jared小声笑了起来。  
“你太野了宝贝儿。”Jared将Jensen放在浴室的马桶盖上，从洗理台下的柜子里拖出一只箱子，Jensen在看到的瞬间瞳孔急剧收缩，他知道箱子里是什么。他跟Jared偶尔会玩SM游戏，不是很痛苦，但足够刺激，而显然Jared清楚今天自己实在太过兴奋，他们需要点其他的小道具来助兴。  
“你需要给自己清洗干净，我给你准备了点小礼物。”Jared说着从箱子里拿出一套灌肠工具和一小瓶甘油，Jensen的身体里通常很干净，上拳台之前他通常只会给自己补充足够的热量而不会进食。  
Jensen看不到箱子里有什么，可他反而不再如此急迫，即使他仍被情欲煎熬着。他接过Jared手里的东西，充满勾引意味的看了Jared一眼后转过身去背对着他，大腿上的精液已经有些干涸，穴口处却还湿成一片，细长的管子通过翕张的小口轻松进入体内，当冰凉的液体开始缓慢进入肠道时，Jensen的呻吟止不住的泄露出来。他趴跪在地上，臀部高高翘起，形状丰满挺翘皮肤细致白皙，Jared觉得口干舌燥，之前的那次性爱好像没有发生过，他有点克制不住自己的欲望，他变换了下姿势，斜靠在洗理台冰冷的大理石板上以此让自己冷静的看着200ml的甘油消失在Jensen的身体里，然后他拿起一个肛塞，在灌肠器抽离的瞬间插入Jensen体内。  
那是一根漂亮的猫尾巴，还会翘起来左右摇摆，Jensen好奇的拉过尾巴尖观察，Jared为他戴上配套的猫耳朵、手掌和脚掌，现在的Jensen就是一只美丽的大猫，只是眼睛里还有遮挡不住的野性和情欲，这让他看起来更像是一只危险的豹。  
“我这样很美，是不是？”Jensen四肢着地爬到浴室里的落地镜蹲坐下，稍稍眯起眼睛观察镜子里的自己，在这样问着身后的Jared时，他伸出舌头舔了下自己掌心的位置，像一只真正的猫咪，而他明显听到身后的人发出一声惊喘，这样的反应让Jensen满意的笑了。Jared觉得自己快要压抑不住了，他最后为Jensen戴上项圈便率先走出浴室。Jensen并没有急着出去，他打开箱子，为自己选中了一只带铃铛的金色乳夹，小心的佩戴好后悠闲得爬出浴室。  
他刚离开浴室便感觉后穴里传来激烈得震动，长长的肛塞不停撞击他柔软的内壁，他浑身一软几乎摔倒在地，铃铛发出清脆的碰撞声，身后的尾巴也在不停抖动，Jensen停顿了一下，稳住自己，抬头看着坐在床边拿着遥控器冲他露出个坏笑的Jared，坚定的向着他爬过去。Jensen并不太适应四肢并用的爬行动作，可他的协调性够好，缓慢的前进变成了一种挑逗，雪白的臀部晃得Jared气血上涌。他一把将离自己已经很近的Jensen拖到自己身上，疯狂的掠夺他柔嫩的唇和口中的津液，他翻身将Jensen压倒在床上，看他舔着嘴唇回味刚刚的吻，他的小腹因灌肠液而微微的隆起，Jared将手覆盖在上面轻轻揉动，慢慢施加压力，Jensen有些不舒服，排尿感和便意同时袭击了他，可他只是扭动呻吟，他从不担心Jared会伤害他。  
Jared一边揉Jensen的肚子一边用舌头轻轻拨弄他的乳夹，浅褐色的乳头逐渐充血肿胀，Jared突然发力将乳夹扯离Jensen的乳头，Jensen发出一声尖叫，疼痛和快感并存，他的阴茎高高翘起，颤抖着滴落一串透明的液体，另一侧的乳头也遭受了相同的待遇，Jensen几乎要因此高潮，Jared却握住他的根部禁止他释放，汗珠开始顺着他身体的曲线滑下。  
“操！Jay！”Jensen大声叫着Jared的名字，双手紧紧抓着Jared的胳膊。  
“再忍一下宝贝儿，忍一下。”Jared继续毫不留情的揉着Jensen的肚子，唇舌安抚着他乳头的疼痛，在Jensen的肚子发出咕噜咕噜的声音并开始感觉疼痛时抱起他重新回到浴室。Jensen背对着他靠在他怀中坐在马桶上，Jared在他们正前方放了一面镜子，Jensen离着镜子是如此的近，所有细节一览无遗，Jared把手伸到他的下身握住尾巴轻轻搅动，猛然间将肛塞抽离，Jensen肚子里的东西并未如想象中喷溅而出，Jared皱着眉头继续给他揉肚子，Jensen大声的呻吟突然变了调，一股淡淡臭味儿突然飘散开来，甘油带着秽物从Jensen后穴中喷出，尿液伴着精液也不受控制地喷溅出来，Jensen不敢抬头直视镜子里狼狈的自己，他撇过头，耳根红透，这几乎可以算是他们两人玩儿得最疯的一次。  
“你还好吗？”排泄结束时Jensen整个人都虚脱了，轻轻喘息着软倒在Jared身上。  
“帮我洗干净。”Jensen小声的说，对着空气中异样的味道嫌弃得抽了抽鼻子。  
Jared的表情并没有什么异样，他淡定的把马桶冲水，打开淋浴给Jensen冲洗，Jensen连一根指头都不想动，他今天已经射了两次了，而Jared显然还没玩够。他身上的装饰物被除下来，洗干净的后穴在甘油的润滑下很容易进入，Jared用手指引着水流进入Jensen的身体，把最深处的东西冲干净，Jensen终于敢抬头看镜子里的自己，被雾气模糊的镜子里是两人影影绰绰的身形，自己全身的皮肤都泛着粉红色，瘫软的手脚被Jared像个布娃娃一样摆弄着，Jared一直对帮他洗澡有着异样的执着，他修长的手指不轻不重的抚摸过Jensen每一寸皮肤，高潮后依然敏感的身体因此而微微颤抖。  
“你今天是打算弄死我吗？”Jensen懒懒的问着Jared，看上去并不是特别认真。  
“难道你忍心让我让我硬一晚上？”Jared惩罚一样的弹了下Jensen的龟头，引起他一阵抽搐。  
“Jared Padalecki，你是个不折不扣的混蛋。”  
“从你第一次被我操就已经在这么说了。”  
“我该说我爱死你这个混蛋了吗？”  
“我很荣幸。”Jared说着又一次吻住了Jensen，并且在转过Jensen的身体面对着他时抬高他一条腿轻松的插入早已准备好的肛口中。  
Jensen的身体软软的靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，另一条腿无力支撑自己，Jared托着他的屁股让他所有重量都放在自己身上，他的阴茎因此而进入得更深，Jensen无力的呻吟与激烈抖动的下体形成了鲜明的对比，Jared深深看着Jensen的表情，不放过任何一个细微的动作，看着他的双眸蒙上雾气，嘴唇更加艳丽，揽在他脖子上的双臂开始收紧，Jensen的喘息也越来越快，他开始快速的抽插，在Jensen急剧收缩着环状肌时也将自己的精液浇灌在Jensen的肠壁上。  
他们抱在一起轻轻喘息，Jensen已经累得连指头也不想动了，他的精神进入了半昏迷的状态，Jared怜惜的摸了摸他的后脑勺，快速的将两人冲净擦干，抱着已经睡着的Jensen小心翼翼的放到了床上，自己也躺在Jensen旁边睡着了。  
Jensen再次醒来时是在凌晨，Jared还在他旁边睡着，他觉得有些口渴，想要下床去喝水，却在转身的瞬间被人抓住了重点部位。  
“什么时候醒的？”Jensen重新躺回床上，一边与睡眼惺忪的Jared接吻一边问。  
“你一动就醒了。”Jared的意识还有些不清醒，闭着眼睛说话的样子看上去像个无害的大男孩儿，如果忽略他在Jensen身下作怪的大手的话。  
“嘿，你昨晚还没玩儿够吗？”Jensen伸手去抓Jared的手，他的阴茎又开始有反应了，可他身上还在酸痛中。  
“我还没有尽性你就睡着了。”Jared嘟哝着，慢慢把头缩进被子里，沿着Jensen身体的曲线向他下身滑去，并且准确的张口含住了他的阴茎。Jensen仰着头深吸了口气，身体变得有些燥热，他掀开被子，打开床头灯，借着微弱的灯光看Jared在自己身下吞吐，表情看上去甚至有些虔诚。  
“转过身来。”Jensen把枕头拿开，稍微调整了一下姿势，Jared听话的含着他的阴茎转了个圈，把自己已经半勃起的部位对准Jensen的嘴。Jensen双手抱住Jared的臀部微微下压，膨大的龟头突破嘴唇进入他的口腔，Jared在他身下贪婪的吮吸让他也开始兴奋，努力向上抬头吸入Jared的阴茎，他的口交技巧不算好，偶尔牙齿还会磕碰到Jared的柱身，虽然他已经尽量小心翼翼，所以他只好把重点放在肿胀的头部，小心的收起自己尖利的虎牙，专心用舌头舔弄。Jared突然用力抱住他的大腿向上折并用两手分开他的臀部，暴露出昨晚有些使用过分的位置，那里有些微红肿却依然诱人，Jared受到引诱般伸出舌头，唾液顺着舌尖流入微张的入口，那里开始有湿润的光泽，Jensen在Jared的舔弄下发出诱人的呻吟，再也含不住Jared粗大的阴茎。  
Jared专心舔弄，直到Jensen受不了的开始抓挠他的背部才放开，他这时已经完全清醒过来，转过身来时目光灼灼的看着Jensen布满情欲的脸，他将Jensen的双腿推得更加向上，直到膝盖压在他头两旁，下身完全暴露在灯光下的感觉让Jensen羞耻，他已脱离了拳赛后那种疯狂的状态，这时他跟Jared通常已经各自分开，在如此清醒的情况下做爱还是第一次，他不敢直视Jared的眼睛，害羞的偏过头的，薄薄的耳廓已经变成了粉红色。  
Jared似乎是第一次见到这样的Jensen，这是与打拳后被兴奋占领的野性的Jensen形成鲜明对比的样子，这是不一样的风情，Jared被击中了，他愣愣的看着，似乎不可置信，觉得自己的脸也开始发烫，他的阴茎变得焦躁，迫不及待被那柔软紧致的甬道包裹，他像个第一次尝试性爱的少年，急切的想要插入。Jensen的后穴还是柔软的，湿润的，容易被进入的，Jared整根没入，Jensen剧烈的喘息着把头埋入Jared的肩窝。Jared快速的抽插，一次比一次进入得更深，Jensen体内所有的敏感点都被磨擦着，带给他一波比一波强烈的快感，可他没有呻吟，只是发出濒死的喘息，他不知自己为何如此害羞。  
Jared的抽插越来越急切，从喉咙深处发出低吼，Jensen几乎被他顶起来，双腿无力的在他肩头晃荡，他们的呼吸混在一处，发出意外的甜蜜的气息，彼此缠绕，融合。Jared舔吻着Jensen性感的双唇，感受着从未有过的美妙滋味，Jensen的阴茎在两人身体之间摩擦，渐渐的开始抽动，直肠肌肉收缩得更加剧烈，Jared就快受不了这样的刺激了，他更加用力得冲刺，阴茎膨胀得更加厉害，Jensen觉得自己就要被撑破了，他的眼前开始变得漆黑，呼吸变得艰难，心跳就要冲破喉咙，他们的身体激烈的颤抖，像一根越绷越紧的弦，终于在高潮的那一刻绷断。时间仿佛静止下来，Jared趴在Jensen身上射精，Jensen的身下一片泥泞，他们有着共同的心跳频率，有什么东西好像在悄悄滋生，发芽，也许，醒来就变得不一样了。


End file.
